


[Fanart] The Beautiful Silence

by Wolf_Charm



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 21:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Charm/pseuds/Wolf_Charm
Summary: for the Esteliel`s request «I'd love to see Valvert with vampire Javert!»❤





	[Fanart] The Beautiful Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Esteliel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteliel/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Dear Esteliel, I hope you don't mind with this characters...


End file.
